


KALE SAVAGE

by intensely



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensely/pseuds/intensely
Summary: send me a fucking message on here or kik if u see this i guess





	KALE SAVAGE

or comment on here or some i jus miss u


End file.
